


Headlamp Eyes

by CrowCulture



Series: Bats and Owls [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowCulture/pseuds/CrowCulture
Summary: There is a Talon on his couch. A Talon wearing Dick Grayson's face. And honestly? It's freaking Jason out.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Bats and Owls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215266
Comments: 6
Kudos: 161





	Headlamp Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Talon Dick. Damian will be in later installments of this series. Hopefully you enjoy this!!! :)

Once the pit madness had become more manageable and he started working with the Bats again Jason asked about Dick. He hadn't seen hyde nor hair of him since he crawled his way out of his grave. Talia hadn't mentioned anything about him either. They'd never been the closest before Jason's untimely demise, but Jason was curious about his absence. Maybe he and Bruce finally had a falling out for good. 

There was a frigid silence echoing through the cave after he asked. Everything came to a stop. If not for the rise and fall of their chests with breath, Jason would have thought time froze around him. Bruce stared over Jason's shoulder with an expression of wrenching grief. It was Tim that finally answered him, if blue eyes staring him down all the while.

"Jason...Dick died. Fighting against the Court of Owls."

The name The Court of Owls turned his blood to ice. A shiver ran through him. The Court was an urban legend in Gotham. One parents used to frighten their children into behaving. It was also a ghost story in the League of Assassins. A whispered tale they scared each other with. One that made even the League jump at shadows. 

"The Court of Owls is a myth." 

He was fairly sure only Tim picked up on the tremble in his voice. Still, mercifully they quickly moved on from the conversation. They didn't want to talk about Dick and Jason desperately needed the killers that made even the League of Assassins jumpy to remain an urban legend. 

Of course the universe enjoys fucking with Jason. And it chose to do so in the form of a Talon, one of the elite killers made by the Court of Owls. A Talon who was sprawled across Jason's couch. A Talon wearing Dick Grayson's face. 

\----

What does one do when imminent death comes to you wearing your distant, currently dead brother's face? Welling turns out even if you're Jason Todd, who has already died once, you still have no idea. The glowing, gold eyes that fell on him like headlamps found him petrified. 

"Jason Todd…"

Talon Dick didn't say "Jason" like Dick said "Jason". He said it slowly, lilting, and a little disjointed, "Jay-son". But it was still Dick's voice. A hollow cold filled him. Because the Talon on his couch was Dick Grayson. He knew that. Even with the bird-like eyes watching him. 

"Dick?"

"Who?"

Talon Dick fucking cocked his head. Like a confused bird. 

"You. Dick. Dick Grayson. You're Dick Grayson! Don't you remember?"

"I am Talon...The Gray-son…"

It was eerie to hear Dick's voice coming out of the creature on his couch. The creature that was almost Dick, but not quite….Not quite. 

"Why are you here?"

"Hurt. You're safe."

The Talon shifted a tiny bit, showing off the blooming dark spot on his hip. Jason's brain switched into automatic mode. He breathed in, out, in out. He could deal with this. Don't think about Talons or the Court of Owls. Focus on this right here, right now. 

"Alright. Let's get you patched up."


End file.
